darkwitchfandomcom-20200214-history
Papelne
Papelne is a beastgirl debuting in The Legend of Dark Witch. She is the daughter of Ports-math's mayor. Appearance and Personality Papelne is a girl with blue hair, cat ears, and a long tail. She wears striped clothing, along with paw-like gloves and a choker with a bell attached. Her weapon is a gauntlet with giant claws that was given to her by her parents; a Syega crystal is embedded above the knuckle. According to her Character Design profile, Papelne has a basic understanding of economics and marketing despite her young age. It is also stated that she likes playing with the town's children. However, being a beastman, she is generally unfriendly to humans. History The Legend of Dark Witch Papelne appears as the boss of Ports-math City, demanding that Zizou and Riva leave her people alone. She repeats the following attacks in order (On Easy and Normal, she begins the battle using her first attack; On Lunatic she begins by using her second attack): * Papelne rushes toward the player at lightning speed and performs a slash attack. Easily avoided by jumping in place as she approaches. The speed of her dash increases based on the difficulty level. * Papelne performs Ground Impact, firing several projectiles from the ground with fixed spacing between them. On Easy, she fires 3 Waves, on Normal she fires 4, and on Lunatic she fires 5. * Starting at yellow health, Papelne summons missiles from the top edge of the screen that slowly rain down from the sky starting from one of the corners, determined by which side of Papelne the Player is on. The number of missiles increases based on the difficulty level; On Easy, they appear on about 1/4 of the screen, on Normal about 1/3, and on Lunatic, a little less than 1/2. * Starting at red health, Papelne will turn invisible, making it harder to anticipate her first two attacks. The Invisibility lasts about 4 seconds, usually wearing off during her third attack. Circlecron is Papelne's weakness. It deals a significant amount of damage, and the fact that it circles the player character means that the player can focus on dodging and land easy hits during Papelne's slash attack. Defeating Papelne yields Ground Impact. The Legend of Dark Witch 2 Papelne cameos in Dark Witch 2 as the shopkeeper for the game's upgrade menu. Brave Dungeon Papelne appears as a playable character, specializing in focused offense. The Legend of Dark Witch 3 In The Legend of Dark Witch 3, Papelne again runs the upgrade shop. Gallery chara03_18.png|Papelne from DW1 offical website ticon03.png|Papelne DW1 Profile Icon tbnr03.png|Papelne DW1 Twitter banner chara01.jpg|Papelne from BD Offical Website p02.png|Papelne BD Sprite Profile Icon p03.png|Papelne BD Alternate Sprite Profile Icon b01.png|Papelne BD Twitter banner tpa00.png|Papelne BD2 Profile Icon 5F291BBD-277B-42C6-9C05-D4DF140055CA.png|Papelne BD+COMBAT Profile Icon 15B0DFC0-1B4A-490D-83F0-2F904758A8B3.png|Papelne BD Profile Icon E4DE44F6-B690-4D15-B120-07AD340B7FC8.png|Papelne BD Alternate Profile Icon 8C3941BF-59C1-4550-93B0-123E99D62E7E.png|Papelne BD+COMBAT Twitter banner DW1R Papelne Profile icon.jpeg|Papelne DW1R Profile Icon (US & EU) Category: Characters Category: The Legend of Dark Witch characters Category: The Legend of Dark Witch 2 characters Category: The Legend of Dark Witch 3 characters